


Festival de Tanabata

by Yukiko_Otomiye



Series: Malviviendo en el Rikkaidai [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko_Otomiye/pseuds/Yukiko_Otomiye
Summary: El primer festival de la manager del club de tennis del Rikkaidai en Tokio, nada mejor que ir con sus compañeros y titulares de equipo; alguno quiere aprovecharse de la situación.





	Festival de Tanabata

**Author's Note:**

> Un oneshot de mi OC de prince of tennis que se me ocurrió viendo todos los dibujos de las artistas japonesas que sigo en twitter. He hecho una 'serie' por si se me ocurre hacer más.

Una chica con una larga melena negra atada en una coleta alta con un par palillos negros decorados con detalles rojos acababa de llegar a la estación donde el equipo del Rikkaidai había quedado para ir al festival. Un yukata abierto rojo decorado con flores degradando de arriba abajo ondeaba al viento a su paso. La manager novata del Rikkaidai llegaba tarde, habían quedado hace cinco minutos y con eso bastaba para que el vicecapitán le echara la bronca. Había mucha gente, en la estación, ¿Donde estarán los titulares del Rikkaidai?

-¡Taronndou! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar tarde?¿Qué clase de educación te han dado?-desde detrás, los gritos de Sanada-senpai le dan un vuelco a Akane, que se gira lentamente para enfrentar al cabreado senpai.

-Lo.. lo siento... había mucha gente...

-¡Sin excusas!!Mañana tendrás un castigo correspondiente!

-Ya está, Genichirou-kun, no pasa nada. Olvidémonos de esto y divirtámonos, ¿vale?- Yukimura-senpai intervino, si alguien era capaz de calmar a Sanada-senpai, solo podía ser Yukimura. 

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, mientras Yukimura iba con ropa informal, el vicecapitán había decidido ponerse un yukata.

-Wow, ¿en serio te has puesto un yukata, vive capitán? ¡Qué guay! Yo he tenido que improvisar porque no sabía atarme el mio..-

-Hmm, si tu lo dices...- Sanada-senpai parecía haberse calmado. Yukimura sonreía ante la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Por fin llegas!- Kirihara saludaba desde atrás.

-Mis datos nunca fallan, sabía que estarías por aquí- acompañando a Kirihara se encontraba Yanagi-senpai.

-Rikkaidai nunca llega tarde, ya deberías saberlo- añadía Marui.

-Es nunca pierde, Marui-kun. Además, seguro que tenía motivos. Ambos llegaban juntos a saludar a la manager.

-Mmm...-Akane se acababa de dar cuenta que sus amigos llegaban de distintas direcciones-. ¿Por qué salís todos de sitios distintos?¿Dónde están Niou-senpai y Yagyuu-senpai?

-Niou pensó que te perderías en la multitud, así que nos dividimos para cubrir terreno-contestó Yanagi.

-Mis palabras exactas fueron:’Demasiado baja para poder manejarse en una multitud’. Y tenía razón-. Niou apareció por detrás junto con Yagyuu y apoyó el brazo en la cabeza de la manager mientras Yagyuu saludaba cordialmente a la manager.

-A ver,si; pero no creo que haga falta meter en medio mi estatura, ¿sabes?- Akane retiró el brazo de su cabeza mientras hacía un puchero. 

-Deberíamos irnos ya si queréis pasear un rato antes del lanzamiento del bambú.

Con esa frase Yanagi dio por sentada la conversación y todos comenzaron a andar rumbo al festival, charlando de la próxima práctica, posibles técnicas, que iban a hacer en el festival… Alguna que otra broma volaba, sobre todo hacia el pobre Kirihara, que sin querer las iba facilitando. Todo eran risas y diversión exceptuando un par de veces que Sanada llegaba a sus límites y regañaba un poco, pero Yukimura siempre le paraba los pies.

Al llegar al festival, el primer puesto que llamó la atención de Akane fue el de algodón de azúcar. Estaban vendiendo unas enormes nubes de algodón arco iris que le hicieron la boca agua.

-Oye, Marui-senpai; ¿compartimos un algodón de azúcar?

-¿Por qué? Yo puedo comerme uno solo perfectamente, y que recuerde, eso no sería ni un entrante para ti-. Auch, la respuesta de Marui había dolido.

-No pienso hincharme solo con algodón de azúcar y saturar el paladar de puro azúcar no creo que te sea útil en tu caza de dulces…-Akane no podía quedarse atrás.

-Hmmm, tal vez llevar razón. Te concederé el honor de compartir un dulce conmigo solo por hoy.

-Eh, pero… ¿conmigo nunca lo has hecho?-Jackal sollozaba mientras Marui se apartaba con Akane para comprar un algodón-. ¿Marui?¿Marui...?

Enseguida volvieron con el grupo. Aunque al compartir el algodón que Marui sostenía, creaba una pequeña burbuja. Pero eso no iba a detener a los dos jóvenes que llevaban casi un mes peleando por la atención de la manager: mientras Kirihara intentaba conseguir el valor para proponerle compartir algo de comida también (porque nunca es malo copiar algo que estaba saliendo bien), Niou estaba atento esperando encontrar una oportunidad para romper entre los dos.

-Oye… Llevo un tiempo oliendo algo dulce pero no veo de dónde viene…-preguntó Marui mientras miraba olfateando alrededor.

-¿Mmm? ¿A qué exactamente?

-Como a… cacao-.Marui asintió- Huele muy bien.

-¡Ah! ¿Puedo ser yo? Me he hidratado antes de venir con una manteca de cacao.

-No puede ser-. Marui se acercó un poco más a Akane para poder olerla-. Vaya si es verdad. No te vuelvas a echar eso cerca mía, me da mucha hambre, ¿sabes? Hueles tan bien que podría morderte…

-¿Eh?¡¿Eh?!

Uno de los motivos por los que a Marui le gustaba hablar con la manager era lo fácilmente impresionable que era. ¿Sonrojarse por solo ese comentario? Hacia qué Marui se sintiese aún más como un genio. Pero no era el único al que le gustaba eso, aunque fuera con motivos diferentes y había estado aguardando para esto.

-Oye, déjame probar eso-. Se acercó Niou por el lado libre de Akane.

-Oh, claro, toma-. Akane había cogido un poco de algodón de azúcar y se lo estaba ofreciendo con la mano a Niou.

Niou cogió por la muñeca la mano de la manager y se la sujetó mientras acercaba la boca a la mano, pero en vez de ir por el algodón fue a morder la mano de Akane, suavemente, como si lo disfrutara mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Marui.

-Hmmp, no hace falta ser un genio como yo para saber que no hay que tocar tus cosas-. Marui respondió devolviendo la mirada- Toma, quédate esto, me voy con Jackal antes de que llore.

Marui le pasó el algodón de azúcar a Akane y se fue junto con Jackal. Niou había conseguido lo que quería, así que soltó a Akane y le quitó el trozo de algodón de azúcar que quedaba en los dedos de Akane y se lo echó a la boca sonriendo, no le gustaba el dulce, pero de vez en cuando no estaba mal. Mientras Akane todavía procesaba todo lo que acababa de pasar, aunque su cuerpo lo había procesado antes haciendo que su cara se volviera totalmente roja y daba gracias de llevar una máscara tapando media cara.

-Jo, Niou-senpai, ¿por qué eres tan malo?- Akane se disponía a regañar al senpai que más problemas le daba pero con el que mejor se llevaba-. Hemos venido todos juntos al festival y tenemos que pasarlo bien…

-Pues entonces es mi turno de pasarlo bien contigo-.Niou se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa a su kouhai, que si pudiera estar más roja, lo estaría.

Akane se centró en terminar su algodón de azúcar y se colocó al lado de Niou-senpai. De vez en cuando dirigía la mirada para arriba pero enseguida la apartaba porque el querido senpai siempre se daba cuenta. 

-Escucha, senpai.

-¿Mm?

-¿Tú que vas a pedir?

-Mmm, quién sabe…

-¿De verdad no me lo vas a decir? ¿Acaso es algo vergonzoso?

-Quizá, ¿y tú qué vas a pedir?

-Es un poco vergonzoso, pero…

-¡Akane, ven, mira!- Kirihara había aparecido de repente y se llevaba a rastras a Akane-. ¡He encontrado algo genial! ¡Mira!

Niou se quedó mirando como Kirihara se llevaba a Akane mientras pensaba en lo muerto que estaba Kirihara, no se las iba a ver venir. Por su parte,Kirihara había llevado a Akane a un pequeño puesto.

-¡Mira lo que tienes en ese puesto de tiro al blanco!-Kirihara estaba señalando a una réplica de la bomba deslizante del splatoon-. ¡Encima es lila, el color que más te gusta del splatoon!

-¡Oh, es verdad!

-¡Vamos a jugar a ver si lo conseguimos!

-Ummm, bueno, no sé…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?¿No quieres jugar a nada?- Kirihara se quedó mirando confuso a Akane. 

-¿Eh?-Akane acababa de terminar la nube de algodón y buscaba un sitio para tirar el palo.

-Tan emocionada que estabas por venir pero aparte del algodón de azúcar no has hecho nada.

-Ah, es que no sé muy bien que hay en un festival…

-Lo dices como si no hubieras ido nunca un festival…-Akane apartó la mirada-.¿Eh?

Kirihara había dado justo en el blanco. No es que ella no quisiera ir, es que no tenía con quién, por eso este festival era tan especial para ella, quitando que era el primero con los chicos del Rikkaidai. El pobre Kirihara no sabía qué hacer.

-Em, bueno,yo…- Kirihara estaba intentando pensar algo rápido para salir de esa situación. No quería hacer sentirse mal a Akane y todo esto era muy difícil para él-. Um, ¿sabes qué? ¡Intentaré conseguirlo para ti! Así que mira y aprende como se hace.

-No tienes porqué, yo no…

-¡No te preocupes! Si lo gano solo tienes que ir conmigo a las recreativas una tarde, ¿vale?

-Me parece buen plan.

Kirihara había conseguido salir de esa, ahora solo quedaba conseguir el arma y ya está; podría tener una tarde en las arcades con Akane. Los dos solos. Oh no. Kirihara empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pero este no era el momento. Respiró hondo, apuntó, contó hasta tres y… ¡pum! Kirihara había disparado y le había dado pero no había tirado el objeto, así que no había premio. Kirahara estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Oye, Kirihara-. Akane se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro-. ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

Kirihara giró la cabeza para ver a Akane y se tranquilizó.

-Si quieres, es toda tuya-. Kirihara le pasó el rifle a Akane.

Akane en sí misma no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, ya le estaban viniendo recuerdos de la última vez que jugó al paintball con amigos y la semana que estuvo Kai con el cuello vendado. Pero está vez no podía pasar nada, ¿no? Un corcho no podía causar tanto daño, ¿verdad?

Akane respiró hondo, sujetó fuerte el arma, intentó relajarse lo máximo posible y… ¡Hachís! Había estornudado justo cuando estaba apretando el gatillo, lo que hizo que rebotara en el puesto y le diera al senpai que se había quedado a contemplar la escena desde atrás. Un tiro perfecto justo entre ceja y ceja.

-Oye, eso duele-. Niou volvió a escena desde las sombras con un corcho en la mano-. No sé si tienes buena puntería o muy mala…

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te duele? 

-No te preocupes, no es nada.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera! Tengo un stick de pomada para moretones…

Mientras Akane se puso a buscar en la riñonera que llevaba, Niou se iba acercando y ganándole terreno a Kirihara. Kirihara estaba mirando a Niou y haciéndole gestos para que se quitara mientras Niou solo le hacía burlas, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. 

-¡Aqui esta!

Akane sacó el stick y le hizo gestos a Niou para que se agachara, le agarró suavemente con una mano la cara mientras con la otra le aplicaba el ungüento. Kirihara estaba muerto de envidia y Niou no paraba de hacer gestos para meterse con él. Al terminar de aplicar la pomada, Akane guardó el stick y Niou y Kirihara empezaron a pelearse por el último corcho. Por fortuna, Akane estaba ya acostumbrada a las pequeñas peleas de Niou y Kirihara; aunque no se enteraba muy bien porqué peleaban. No era precisamente popular por lo lumbreras que era.

Mientras peleaban, Akane recibió un mensaje. Era su amigo y ‘vecino’ Kaidoh. También jugaba al tennis y le gustaban mucho los animales aunque él no tenía ninguno, así que quedaban para ir a casa y ver a Mona, el gato de Akane. Le había contado que hoy iría al festival y él mencionó que se pasaría también junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

‘¿Te lo estás pasando bien?’

‘¡Sí! ฅ•ω•ฅ Aunque ahora Niou-senpai y Kirihara-kun están peleando… Otra vez -.-’

‘Yo he tenido que irme antes de meterme en una con Momoshiro.’

‘Jaja, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?(〃´∀｀)’

‘Al parecer le parece ridículo llevar yukata en un festival. Aunque el ridículo es él.’

Akane casi podía oír el ‘Fshuuu’ saliendo de la boca de Kaidoh mientras decía eso. Una pena que fuera tan serio para escribir y no lo pusiera.

‘Entonces…¿llevas yukata?（・ｗ・）’

‘Si, estoy llevando un yukata. ¿Hay algo de malo?’

‘¡Para nada!¡Para nada! Es solo… Yo quiero una foto （・ｗ・）’

‘No’

‘Porfiw pwease ???ฅ•ω•ฅ’

‘...’

‘(・ωｰ)～☆’

‘¿Te vale una foto que me ha hecho mi madre?’

‘YES ٩(●ᴗ●)۶’

Y Kaidoh pasó la foto. Iba tradicional y sin su bandana, algo bastante inusual. También se notaba que estaba algo avergonzado, seguramente por su madre diciéndole lo guapo que iba. A Akane le hubiese gustado verlo en persona.

‘OMG Sabía que te quedaría bien un kimono, pero no sabía que tanto ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+° ‘

‘No creo que sea para tanto’

‘SI LO ES. Waaaa, me encantaría verte en persona…’

‘Gracias.’

Akane no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, había visto cómo el estado de ‘escribiendo’ había estado un par de minutos antes de enviar ese mensaje. Kaidoh era muy tímido, pero siempre se tomaba en serio responder, incluso hasta hace poco siempre se despedía cuando terminaban de hablar por mensaje.

‘Aaaaah, que envidia, yo también quería llevar un yukata, pero no sé atarmelo, así que lo estoy usando como chaqueta.’

‘Es comprensible. A mi también me cuesta y el mío es más sencillo.’

‘¿Quieres una foto mía a cambio?’

‘No hace falta.’

‘¿Seguro?’

Kaidoh volvió a tardar en responder. estaba pensando seriamente en que debería escribir, cuando cierto compañero llegó por detrás y le robó el móvil. Momoshiro venía a por un segundo round. Un par de puyas sobre la ‘futura señora Kaidoh’, Momoshiro envió un audio con Kaidoh de fondo intentando recuperar lo que es suyo.

‘Oye, escucha, la víbora es demasiado tímida para decirte que si que quiere una foto, así que te lo digo yo. Está desesperado y muy solo así que dale un poco de amor, ¿quieres?’

Y Akane decidió responder mandandole otro audio y una foto.

‘A la próxima aprovecharé que iremos juntos para pedirle a tu madre que me ate el Obi. También, si te apetece, han abierto una cafetería de gatos cerca de la estación y estaba esperando para invitarte, ya me avisas tú cuando puedas’

Y todo acabó con un mensaje corto de Kaidoh dándole las gracias a Akane y disculpándose por sus compañeros.

Akane alzó la vista de la pantalla y vio que las cosas se habían calmado, pero por la aparición de Sanada y una de sus legendarias broncas. Al parecer habían terminado desperdiciando el tiro y se habían puesto a echarse las culpas. Mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo, apareció Yukimura-senpai.

-Creo que va siendo hora de ir a colgar los papeles si tenéis algún deseo que pedir.

Y con eso, el grupo se unió y se dirigió a la zona de lo bambus. Akane ya había escrito el suyo en casa en un papel de flores y con buena caligrafía. Parecía la única que lo había hecho, ya que todos se habían puesto a buscar una mesa cercana para escribir. Así que Akane se acercó papel en mano para buscar un buen sitio para colgarlo. Mientras paseaba, vio a Niou contemplando uno de los papeles que colgaban del bambú que tenía enfrente. 

-¿Te importa colgarme esto? Todo lo alto que puedas, por favor.

-Tendré que hacerle el favor a la bajita de mi manager.

-Sería mejor si no me llamaras bajita.

Akane apartó la mirada ‘molesta’ pero ya estaba acostumbrada a las burlas de senpai y sabía que no había que tomarlas a pecho. En ese momento, se acordó del papel que le había llamado tanto la atención a Niou. Niou por su parte se había percatado de su presencia y se había echado a un lado para dejarle ver. En el papel ponía: ‘Quiero ver sonreír a la chica que me gusta’.

-Wow, que romántico, ¿no?- Akane rompió el silencio.

-Yo lo veo un poco patético.

-¿Por qué?

-Debería ser capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo y no necesitar que los dioses le echen una mano.

Akane se quedó mirando a Niou, pocas veces hablaba tan serio como ahora y no sabía a qué venía tanta crudeza.

-Bueno, ¡si la chica que te gusta está pasando un momento difícil seguro que si sigues intentándolo termina funcionando!

Ahora el que estaba mirando al otro era Niou, pero esta vez estaba sonriendo. En toda la noche no había pillado ni una indirecta. Esta chica era tonta, tan tonta que dolía. Todo lo que decía siempre se lo tomaba en serio y era de las pocas personas que le creían siempre; bueno, era la única. Menos mal que a él le gustaban los retos. 

-Mmm, yo…- Akane ya no sabía qué decir. El resto del equipo empezaba a terminar de escribir y colgar los papeles, así que le quedaba poco tiempo y el sueño empezaba a afectarle. Espera, ¡Eso es!- Yo necesito un café, empiezo a notar el sueño. ¿Podrías acompañarme? 

-Sé donde hay una máquina, aunque está un poco apartado.

-A mi me vale.

Niou se regocijaba en lo nerviosa que se había puesto para pedirselo, la de veces que iba a repetir ese momento mentalmente.Giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero Yagyu y le hizo un gesto, Yagyu se encargaría de que esta vez no recibiera ni una interrupción. Ahora se dirigía a un parque cercano, en un terreno algo más elevado y seguramente vacío. Había descubierto ese parque en uno de sus callejeos, nunca sabes cuando un estudio de terreno puede ser útil y Niou ya tenía preparados un par de escenarios ‘por si acaso’. Le dijo a Akane que se acercara al borde para ver las vistas mientras él compraba un café con leche para ella y uno negro para él en la máquina expendedora más cercana. Cuando se giró para verla, el viento ondeaba el pelo de Akane fuera de su cara y sus ojos brillaban mientras admiraba las luces del festival. Se detuvo a grabar esa imagen en su cabeza y volvió a andar hacia ella. 

-Aquí tienes. 

Niou le pasó la lata a Akane y esta se la acercó a la cara para sentir el calor que emanaba de ella. Niou le dió la espalda al festival y se apoyó en la vaya y abrió la lata. Cuando se la acercó a la boca vio un movimiento extraño de Akane por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza mientras volvía a alejar el café para ver qué pasaba. Y entonces vio algo que no se esperaba; Akane estaba quitándose la máscara que llevaba, nunca había pasado; era la primera vez que veía su rostro entero.

-¿Pasa algo?- le dijo Akane al darse cuenta de que Niou le estaba mirando. Había girado la cabeza para mirarle mientras guardaba la mascarilla en un bolsillo y se sonrojaba un poco.

-Simplemente no me lo esperaba-. Niou sonrió, si ya le alegraba verla sin mascarilla por primera vez, que esa visión solo fuera suya…

-Bueno, ¿supongo? Aunque no es que intente evitar que me veais sin mascarilla…- Akane le dió un sorbo a su café. No era capaz de mantener contacto visual con Niou, entre que ella ya era vergonzosa de por sí y que Niou no paraba de mirarla pues le ponía las cosas aún más difíciles.

-Comes apartandote la parte de abajo de la mascarilla y bebes con pajita-. Niou se rió, estaba rebosante de felicidad y no podía evitar meterse con ella. Se levantó de la barra y se acercó a ella un poco más.

-Pero eso lo hago más por costumbre que por otra cosa… 

-Por mi mejor, así soy el único que sabe lo mona que eres- Niou acercó la mano libre para apartar un mechón de pelo de la cara de Akane rozandola con los dedos y mantuvo la mano en la mejilla rozandola.

Akane en ese momento se saturó, su cerebro no podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Su cara no podía estar más roja y no podía parar de abrir y cerrar la boca murmurando.

-Eh...yo...esto...si...yo...gracias-. Akane había podido formular palabras y ahora no podía mirar directamente a Niou.

Niou quitó la mano y la dejó en su cadera. A Akane le había sorprendido el cese de contacto y había vuelto a mirar a la cara a Niou con las manos y el café en el pecho. Lo único que pudo ver Niou en la cara de Akane, aunque ni ella misma se había dado cuenta, es la forma en la que le estaba mirando; sus ojos preguntaban porqué había parado y que querían más. Y ahí es cuando Niou se encontró con el mayor desafío de la noche: ¿debería lanzarse y besar a Akane o no era el momento todavía? Akane era lenta en darse cuenta de cómo él (y un par más) le tiraban los trastos y siempre que le sacaban el tema de relaciones lo evitaba o cambiaba de tema. Pero una oportunidad como esta…

Niou decidió colocar el brazo con el café en la espalda de Akane y con su mano libre agarró una de las muñecas de Akane. Poco a poco Niou se iba acercando, atento a cualquier reacción por parte de Akane. Akane solo había podido susurrar para preguntarle a Niou si pasaba algo mientras su cara se enrojecía. A lo que Niou le contestó, en un susurro en su oreja: ’nada en especial, solo quiero marcarte para mi’. Y cuando se movió para estar de nuevo frente a frente con Akane, está se había quedado petrificada. Apoyó su frente con la suya y le volvió a susurrar:’tienes cinco segundos para decirme que no o te comeré’. Y empezó contar hacia atrás.

‘5’

‘4’

‘3’

‘2’

‘1’

-¡Anda, aquí estabais! Estamos todos reuniendonos para dar una vuelta y ya recogernos, recordad que mañana hay entrenamiento y tenemos que levantarnos temprano…

El capitán Yukimura acababa de aparecer por detrás, con su sonrisa perpetua en la cara; disfrutando cortar el rollo. Niou no pudo más que erguirse y chasquear la lengua, si fuera Kirihara, al menos podía hacérselo pagar; pero a Yukimura… ya tenías que tener ganas de acortar tu vida. ‘Ponte la máscara’ Susurro Niou y se dió la vuelta procurando tapar a Akane.

-¿He interrumpido algo?- preguntó Yukimura fingiendo inocencia.

-Nada en especial-. Niou se rascó la nuca y siguió bebiendo de su café.

-¿Nos vamos?- Akane salió de detrás de Niou.

Y los tres empezaron a andar de vuelta al festival; una manager echa un lio, un senpai que quería matar a su capitán y un capitán que gozaba viendo el espectáculo que hacían los miembros de su equipo por una chica.


End file.
